Key
Keys are what a sin-eater uses to "unlock" a manifestation. The type of key used determines how the manifestation works. Two sin-eaters using the same manifestation but different keys will have different results. Each key had an associated skill for making activation rolls, though the skill may change depending on which manifestation is used. A sin-eater starts with two keys, one of which must be associated their threshold, and both of which must reflect their death or their geist in some way. More keys may be purchased later with experience points. *[[Elemental keys|'Elemental keys']] - Associated Skill: Occult. Each elemental key is a separate key that must be purchased alone. Each one is associated with an element combined with death and decay. They are the Cold Wind key, the Grave-dirt key, the Pyre Flame key, and the Tear-stained key. In general, each key can only be used in an elemental environment favorable to it, while using it in an opposing elemental environment is difficult. *[[The Industrial Key|'The Industrial Key']] - Associated Skill: Crafts (Except for use with Oracle manifestation, when it is Investigation.) This key grants influence and control over technology and machinery. However, technology that is too new is difficult to influence. This key works best on older or archaic technology. *[[The Passion Key|'The Passion Key']] - Associated Skill: Empathy (Except when used with Rage manifestation, when it is Intimidation.) This key has to do with the influencing, shaping, and control of emotions of people, places, or things. Use of this key can, as a side effect, alter the sin-eater's own emotions. *[[The Phantasmal Key|'The Phantasmal Key']] - Associated Skill: Persuasion (Intimidation when used with Rage, Investigation when used with Oracle.) This key lets the sin-eater create illusions. At higher manifestations, they can drive a man mad or kill with it. The side effect of this key is that sin-eater will also experience fleeting hallucinations. *[[The Primeval Key|'The Primeval Key']] - Associated Skill: Animal Ken (Survival when used with Oracle.) This key allows a sin-eater to influence or control plants and animals. It also grants control over certain fertility rites and allows the sin-eater to take on animal traits. It causes the sin-eater to become more feral, though they do not lose their ability to think. *[[The Stigmata Key|'The Stigmata Key']] - Associated Skill: Occult (Medicine when used with Curse.) This key allows the sin-eater to influence or control ghosts or spirits through the use of blood and sacrifice. A sin-eater using this key may choose to take bashing instead of spending plasm, or lethal instead of spending willpower. The damage must be deliberately caused by the sin-eater for this purpose. *[[The Stillness Key|'The Stillness Key']] - Associated Skill: Stealth (Subterfuge in Boneyard, Occult with Marionette, Investigation with Oracle.) This key helps the sin-eater in matters of stealth and subterfuge. This key works best when the sin-eater remains still and silent. Most who use this key will even avoid speaking to friends while it's active. *[[The Stygian Key|'The Stygian Key']] - Associated Skill: Medicine. This key gives the sin-eater influence or control over death, decay, and rot. This key requires that a sacrifice be made before unlocking any manifestation, and can only be learned from a Kerberos after crossing three rivers and drinking from each. <<<< BACK